Tokimeki PokeLive! and Twinbee-Family Reunion
by HildaAndShizukuOsakaFan
Summary: One Shot that takes place in my Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee AU, a crossover between Pokémon, Love Live!, Tokimeki Memorial and Twinbee. Main characters are Hilda, Shizuku Osaka, Shiori Fujisaki, Pastel and the BW1 mom with appearances from Rin Hoshizora, Hanayo Koizumi, Dia Kurosawa and Ruby Kurosawa.


One fine day, while eating at their favorite restaurant, Hilda White is sitting alongside two Muse and Aqours members that decided to join the four PDP members today with her girlfriend Shizuku Kutashimo Osaka and their two close friends Shiori Fujisaki and Pastel Cerise meeting up with someone they would like to introduce Hilda to as a surprise.

"I wonder where the others are? They should have been back by now." Hilda says to herself inbetween bites of her meal.

"Don't worry, Hilda-chan! I'm sure they'll be right back!" Rin Hoshizora, the redhead with short hair says to her.

"Rin-chan's right, Hilda-chan!" Hanayo Koizumi, the girl with caramel colored hair says to her.

"Yeah! They did say they wanted to surprise you!" Ruby Kurosawa, the girl with light maroon hair and pigtails says. "And I'm here alongside you guys since Rosa-chan had a Pokémon Training competition she had to compete in today~"

"Yeah! And you don't want the surprise ruined, so you?" Dua Kurosawa, the girl with black hair says.

"Aww, you're right, guys!" Hilda responds with a giggle. "And nice, Ruby-chan!"

Meanwhile, across the street, Shizuku, Shiori and Pastel have met up with a special one in Hilda's life.

"I'd like to thank you guys for taking good care of my beloved daughter, especially you Shizuku-chan!" The older woman who kinda resembles Hilda says to Shizuku, Shiori and Pastel.

"You're very welcome!" The others respond.

"Hilda-chan's the best! I remember the day I met her~ She looked so cute yet tough in that outfit of hers!" Shizuku says, remembering the day she first met Hilda.

"I remember being kinda intimidated by Hilda-chan admittedly when I first went up and talked to her, but thankfully, I was proven wrong and she turned out to be such a cool friend!" Shiori says with an embarrassed giggle.

"Hilda-chan's one of the coolest tonboys I've ever met, and we happen to share some interests!" Pastel says excitedly.

"That's great to hear from all of you~ I'm happy Hilda-chan had such a positive impact on all of you." The woman says. "I'm Staci White, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Shizuku Kutashimo Osaka, Hilda-chan's beloved girlfriend, and it's nice to finally meet you, Staci!" Shizuku says happily.

"I'm Shiori Fujisaki, and I'm pleased that I met the wonderful person who raised Hilda-chan into the great young woman she is today~" Shiori says to Staci.

"I'm Pastel Cerise, and like I said, your daughter is such a cool person to hang out with!" Pastel says to Staci.

"All right, guys~ I'm ready to reunite with my daughter again!" Staci says with a small tear of happiness in her eyes.

And so, the group goes back towards the table where Hilda, Rin, Hanayo, Ruby and Dia are sitting.

"Hilda-chan, there's someone very special who wants to see you!" Shizuku says.

Staci comes into view.

"Hello again, Hilda, my beloved daughter..." Staci says while she starts crying in happiness now that she's reunited with her daughter.

"M-mom..." Hilda says, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ohh, mom! I was sure I'd never see you again!" Hilda says after running up to her beloved mother and hugging her with Staci hugging her back.

"I thought I'd never see you again either, sweetie!" Staci says in response.

"Aww~ This is so sweet~" Shizuku says.

"Yes, the wonderful bond between mother and daughter is strong even when separated by dimensions~" Shiori says calmly.

"Yay! Hilda-chan reunited with her mom!" Pastel says happily.

After a few minutes, Hilda and Staci stop hugging.

"Hello, guys!" Staci says looking at Rin, Hanayo, Ruby and Dia. "I'm Staci White, Hilda's mother~ A pleasure to meet all of you~"

"I'm Rin Hoshizira, and this is my beloved Kayo-chin!" Rin says to Staci.

"I'm Hanayo Koizumi, and me and Rin-chan are inseparable!" Hanayo says happily.

"I'm Ruby Kurosawa, and this is my sister Dia Kurosawa!" Ruby says happily.

"I'm Dia Kurosawa, and me and Ruby-chan are indeed siblings!" Dia says happily.

"That's great, everyone!" Staci says happily.

"Want to stay for lunch with us?" Shiori asks.

"Yeah! It'll be nice to hear cute yet embarrassing stories about Hilda-chan's childhood!" Shizuku says with a giggle.

"Mom, don't tell them anything about anything embarrassing I did when I was little! If you don't, I'll buy lunch for you!" Hilda says to her mom in a slightly whiny tone.

"Don't worry, I won't, dear~" Staci says to Hilda with everyone giggling in the background.

And so, Hilda and Shizuku pitch in to buy Staci lunch and after lunch, everyone goes to Nijigasaki High to watch Hilda and Shizuku practice for their next play.

*The End*


End file.
